


bath salts

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [22]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "i can't believe you got us locked out"





	

_ wherein jonghyun locks the trio out for a good reason.  & a petty one. _

 

“really, i can’t believe you got us locked out.”, jongin grumbles, turning his head into jinki’s shoulder.

“what did you say to him?!”  jinki’s got his arms around jongin, holding him tight against the cold.

“nothing!  i swear!”

“you must have said something, taemin”, jongin interjects, “why else are we out on the sidewalk?”

“i didn’t!”, taemin exclaims, crossing his arms against the chill, scuffing his sneaker on the pavement.  “i don’t know what jonghyun’s problem is.”  

“oh it’s jonghyun?  oh.” jinki’s lip stay pursed as he glances between his boyfriends.

“what?”, taemin asks warily.

“i thought it was minho.  ok, this is my bad.”

“what did you say to him?”  jongin looks at him confused & taemin’s got a half-smirk from his mini vindication.

“well nothing, actually.  i burned one of his candles while taking a bath with what turned out to be the last of his bath salts.  forgot to replace them before the weekend.”  he shrugs sheepishly & looks at the both of them apologetically.

jongin’s stares at him as though that’s the most preposterous thing he’s ever heard while taemin nods & says, “ah.”

“we.  are.  outside.  on.  the. sidewalk.  locked.  out.  because.  of. bath.  salts.”  it’s not a question, it’s a statement, spoken through gritted teeth, & both jinki & taemin are a bit taken aback because their boyfriend looks ready to commit murder.

“yeah, i mean-” jongin turns around & begins banging on the door, kicking it, & calling jonghyun every form of obscenity.

jonghyun opens a window & glowers out at them.

“i’m not opening the door, stop banging.”

“jinki says you locked us out because of bath salts.”  

“no, i locked you out because you’re going to have sex & i have a migraine.  you have money, go rent a hotel!”  he starts to close the window then opens it wide again.

“bring bath salts when you come back.”


End file.
